Mama
by seality
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo alguien se va de nuestro lado, cuándo nos despertamos un día sintiendo que esa persona ya no esta y se nos pone un nudo en la garganta? Nuestra pequeña protagonista conoce muy bien esa sensación.  No soy buena en los summary así que...


Holaa! Bueno, esta historia lleva dando vueltas por mi cabeza mucho tiempo, y he decidido subirla. No se si gustará, pero bueno. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K Rowlling.

* * *

><p>-Mama, no, no te vayas por favor.<p>

De repente, la joven se despertó, exaltada, y con lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Mama, porque te fuiste.-susurro la joven.

La chica, mas calmada, aunque todavía con esa sensación de angustia que se negaba a abandonar su pecho, bajo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la sala común y, cuidando de que no la viese nadie, salió de la torre. Afuera hacía mucho frio, pero eso la joven no lo notaba, pues iba pensando en el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche.

En una habitación, se encontraba una niña de no mas de nueve años, se la veía feliz, se retiró un mechón de su rubio cabello que le molestaba y tapaba unos hermosos ojos grises, la niña se veía feliz, cuando salió de su habitación, entró en otra, donde se encontraba una mujer joven, muy parecida a la niña, era una mujer hermosa, y se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras removía la poción que estaba haciendo.

-Hola mami.-contesto la niña con un tono bastante alegre.

-Hola princesa.

-Mami, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Claro, mira, ves esa poción de allí-le preguntó señalando un frasco que se encontraba en una estantería a su derecha.

-Sip-contesto la niña.

-Pues traemela, pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a hacer daño.

La niña se acerco al la estantería y se alzó un poco, pues le costaba llegar, justo cuando iba a coger la poción, vio una rata y se asustó tanto que le dio un golpe a la estantería y una de las pociones salió volando hasta estrellarse en el caldero.

La madre miro con horror el caldero y le grito a su hija que se fuese.

-!LUNA, VETE DE AQUÍ, YA ¡

La niña, al ver como se encontraba su madre, se puso a llorar gritándole que ella no la iba a dejar sola, que se quedaría con ella. El padre, al escuchar los gritos en la planta de arriba, subió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se horrorizó al ver el caldero apunto de estallar, vio a su mujer suplicándole que se fuese con la niña, el miró a su hija, la cogió de la mano e intento llevársela, pero la niña se resistía. La madre al ver que su hija no se iba, le dijo:

-Princesa, tienes que irte con tu padre, esto no es un adiós, algún día volveremos a vernos, no olvides nunca que te quiero mas que nada y que eres mi vida. Prometeme que no vas a cambiar nunca, que vas a ser tu sin importar lo que lo demás piensen de ti. Princesa, tienes que irte, adiós mi vida, no olvides nunca que te amo.

El hombre se llevó a la niña escaleras abajo, ella le iba a reprochar que no le importaba que la mujer que amaba se estuviese muriendo, cuando vio como su padre tenia los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, los labios apretados, y la mano que tenia libre tan cerrada que se podía apreciar como los nudillos se le ponían blancos.

En ese instante Luna lo entendió, tenia que seguir adelante, por ella y por su padre, pues solo se tenían el uno al otro. Luna comprendió que debía guardar todo el dolor para si, y seguir adelante, ser ella misma como le había prometido a su madre, no dejar que los demás elijan tu vida, no es que a Luna no le doliese la perdida de su madre, es mas, justo ese día, había perdido una parte de su corazón, lo único que quería en ese momento, era sentir los brazos de su madre a su alrededor, diciéndole que todo era una pesadilla, pero ella era inteligente, y una niña muy madura para su edad, por tanto, sabia aceptar ese golpe, por muy duro que fuese.

Se giró para ver a su padre y vio que necesitaba tiempo solo para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, le dio un abrazo y soltándose delicadamente del agarre con el que su padre sujetaba su mano, subí a la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de su madre.

Cuando entró, tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, unos ojos que habían perdido todo rastro de brillo que antes los caracterizaban.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su madre y, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo apreciar como su madre tenia algo en su mano, Luna acarició la mano de su madre con mucho cariño, y le abrió la mano para encontrar el colgante que siempre llevaba su madre. Luna recordó entonces que ese colgante se lo había regalado el mejor amigo de su madre cuando eran niños, tras meditarlo unos segundos, la niña se colgó el colgante. Al levantar la vista, se sorprendió al ver algo en el cuerpo de su madre, era una rata, la misma que había visto antes en la estantería, la observo mas atentamente,, y con gran asombro, se dio cuenta de que era la rata de uno de los hijos de sus vecinos los Weasleys, era fácil de saber porque a la rata le faltaba un dedo.

Luna se extrañó, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al ver en la rata una expresión de... ¿satisfacción?. Era como si notase todo el sufrimiento que sentía la niña por la muerte de su madre, como si se alegrase de que estuviese muerta. Luna escuchó unos pasos subir por la escalera y la rata salio huyendo por la ventana.

Por la puerta apareció su padre con un señor, era alto, con el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos dorados que estaban llenos de dolor. Tenia aspecto enfermizo.

-Luna, querida, ese es el señor Remus Lupin, es un viejo amigo de tu madre.

-Se quién es, mama me hablaba mucho de usted.

-Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa, se parecía mucho a ti.

Luna bajó la mirada y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba en una esquina, en el escritorio, había varias fotos, pero la que captó la atención de la niña, fue una donde salía su madre con tres hombres mas.

La foto tenia ya unos años, era en Hogwarts, al lado de su madre se encontraba chico, era un poco mas alto que ella, tenia unos picaros ojos marrones, unas gafas redondas que salían dobladas, uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de su madre por la izquierda y el otro estaba despeinándola. A la derecha de la mujer, se encontraba un hombre muy atractivo, tenía el pelo negro con algunos destellos azules oscuros, unos hermosos ojos azules grisáceos, era alto, un poco mas que el anterior, uno de sus brazos rodeaba a su madre por la derecha y con el otro hacia el signo de victoria. El ultimo chico era el mismo que se encontraba en el despacho de su madre en ese mismo instante, en la foto salia mas joven, pero la diferencia que mas sobresalía era su mirada, que al igual que en los otros dos chicos, mostraba una gran alegría y un gran cariño por la joven que se encontraba con ellos.

-Sabe, señor Lupin, me gustaría que se quedara con esta foto.

-Estas segura-le preguntó el hombre al ver la foto a la que se refería la niña.

-Si, era de mi madre, pero ahora que está... bueno, que se a ido, me gustaría que se la quedase usted, puesto que uno de ellos esta muerto y el otro esta en la cárcel, de manera injusta a mi parecer.

-Bueno, si ese es tu deseo, creo que tendré que aceptarlo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta pero la voz de la niña lo detuvo.

-Remus.

El hombre se giró esperando encontrarse a la niña con la mirada baja, pero se sorprendió al ver que, por el contrario, la niña le veía con una mirada decidida, pero se podían notar las mejillas sonrojadas y un rastro de timidez.

-Le importaría darme un abrazo, por favor- el hombre se sorprendió mucho, pero asintió y se acercó con paso torpe, se agachó y antes de abrazarla, contemplo el gran parecido con su madre. Le rodeó con sus brazos, y noto la misma calidez que sentía con su amiga, sin poder aguantarlo mas, ambos sacaron toda la tristeza que sentían en forma de lágrimas, y compartieron juntos el dolor que sentían.

Pasado un tiempo, el hombre se separo de ella, prometiendo visitarla siempre que pudiese, recibiendo una sonrisa de la niña.

-Dios, se que no debería ponerme así, que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero me duele mucho, a pesar de haber conocido al tío Remus, me duele recordarlo. Te hecho tanto de menos mamá.- dijo esto último mirando el colgante que colgaba de su cuello, una lágrima calló en medio de este y la chica cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar que cayesen mas.

La merodeadora siguió su paseo, y, tras negar con la cabeza pensando que no podía ponerse así, se encamino hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde un elfo la recibió con una sonrisa, pero al ver los ojos rojos de la chica se preocupó, como no quería incomodarla, no le preguntó nada.

-Estoy bien Dobby, no te preocupes.-dijo la chica, aunque se podía notar que la sonrisa que le mostraba al elfo no conseguía llegar a esos hermosos ojos grises.

-Aquí tiene su chocolate-dijo el pequeño elfo de ojos saltones.

-Gracias-dijo la joven rubia, más por educación que por que le estuviese prestando atención al elfo, pues físicamente estaba ahí mas su mente no se encontraba en esa habitación.

Era un día lluvioso, en un cementerio en el Valle de Godric, se encontraba una niña sentada frente a una tumba, al lado, se encontraban dos tumbas con los nombres de James y Lily Potter, y en la tumba que se encontraba delante suya, había una tumba, con el nombre de Angela Lovegood Rossel.

En la tumba, había una inscripción, que ponía:

''Angela Rossel, Madre, Esposa y Amiga irreemplazable''

La niña dejó unas flores en la tumba con delicadeza, y observó el lugar donde se encontraba su padre, estaba rodeado de personas que solo habían ido para cotillear y hacer comentarios, en opinión de Luna, detestables, aunque ella sabía, que no todas las personas habían venido para eso, como por ejemplo, la mujer que estaba abrazando a su padre en ese momento, era una mujer hermosa, rubia, y desde la posición donde se encontraba Luna, se podía apreciar los hermosos ojos grises que poseía, a su lado se encontraba un niño de su edad mas o menos que la miraban, el le dijo algo a su madre y ambos se dirigieron hacia Luna.

-Luna, querida, lamento mucho lo de tu madre, sabes que puedes contar con Draco y conmigo para lo que quieras.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, madrina, y a ti también Draco.

-No hay de que, Lunita.

Los dos niños se dieron un abrazo y después, madre e hijo se fueron.

Luna estaba pensando en como echaba de menos a su madre cuando escucho unos sollozos, curiosa, se levantó de donde se encontraba, y siguió el sonido de los sollozos, cuando llegó, se encontró con una niña mas o menos de su edad, era castaña y sus ojos marrones estaban rojos e hinchados. Luna se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, ¿por que lloras?

-Mi abuela se a muerto.

-Ohh, se lo que sientes- le dijo Luna

-No creo que lo sepas-le contesto la niña de manera mordaz.

-Mi madre a muerto, hoy es su entierro.

-Lo siento mucho, supongo que lo tuyo es peor-dijo la niña bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Ninguna muerte es peor que otra, por cierto soy Luna, Luna Lovegood- dijo Luna extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger.

-Estoo... ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?, no tengo muchos, pero me gustaría que lo fuésemos.

-Claro, me tengo que ir, mira esta es mi dirección-dijo apuntando algo en un papel.

-Gracias, esta es la mía, y Hermione...

-¿Si?

-Me alegro de haberte conocido.-contesto Luna con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual.-dijo Hermione antes de irse.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya no era la única que se encontraba en las cocinas.

-¿Luna?-preguntó una voz detrás suya, que sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-Si Hermione.

-Luna, que te pasa-pregunto la castaña.

-Nada solo estaba pensando, Hermione, ¿tu crees que ella ya no me quería?

-Que te hace pensar eso, Luna, no digas tonterías, eso es absurdo.

-Es que, e intentado por todos los medios dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que pasó, pero no puedo olvidarlo, y eso me hace pensar que ella a lo mejor no se sentía orgullosa de mi.

-Luna, no digas eso, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ti, además, tu no tuviste la culpa, así que deja ya de pensar eso y recuerda que tu madre te quiere, y que desde donde quiera que esté, se siente muy orgullosa de en quien te as convertido, y que te esta cuidando y velando por ti para que nada malo te pase.

Luna se acercó a Hermione y le abrazó, esta le sonrió y le acarició con cariño la espalda.

-Tienes razón.-dijo mientras se separaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron también se encontraban allí.

-Perdonad chicos por esta escena, y Harry, enhorabuena.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté este desconcertado, ya que todavía estaba sockeado por la escena anterior.

-Por el partido de hoy, digo, buena atrapada, lo mismo para ti Ronald.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Luna se quedó mirando el firmamento, cosa que preocupó a Hermione, pues creía que su amiga todavía estaba preocupada por lo de su madre.

-Luna…

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, hay que dejar ir a los seres queridos, además, debo agradecérselo, gracias a ella nos conocimos ¿no?, es solo que a veces la hecho de menos, pero se me pasara. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto la joven viendo por última vez la noche estrellada, donde brillaba una hermosa luna, se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, entendiendo por fin, que no tenía porque preocuparse.

* * *

><p>NA<p>

Hola! Bueno? Malo? Horrible? Puede que os haya sorprendido lo de la abuela de Hermione, os preguntareis ¿qué hace en un cementerio mágico? Pues la verdad, es que eso es parte de una idea para otro fic, y he decidido ponerla aquí, y si, la madre de Luna y Narcissa eran amigas.

Solo pido que me mandeis un review aunque sea diciendo lo malo que es o un me gusta.


End file.
